


if you hear me tap on your window

by Savageandwise



Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [1]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Sibling Incest, even though it's not christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: What tongueless ghost of sin crept through my curtains?
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Meg Mathews
Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	if you hear me tap on your window

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling pretty uninspired lately so I thought I'd write a few drabbles to clear my mind. I wrote this promptless because I love Gas Panic! It's my favourite Oasis song.
> 
> If you have a drabble prompt (the fics will be 500 words only) please drop me a note on tumblr! Thank you!

Sleepless, starless night. There is a face in the window. A bearded man, unkempt hair peeking out from underneath a dark hood, blue eyes staring from under thick eyebrows. Mouth hidden behind a surgical mask. He comes at night when Noel tosses and turns.

_Taptaptap._

Meg never remembers to close the fucking curtains. She's passed out, one perfect DD breast falling out of her silk teddy, face buried under a nest of tangled blonde hair. Noel grabs hold of her arm and shakes. Her head bobs loosely like a broken doll. Hand lifts limply and drops again. A puppet without a puppeteer. 

_Hmmmmmmmmm._

_Taptaptap._

Noel can't breathe, can't fucking breathe. The shadowy man is by his bedside. One hand on Noel's chest. Curls his fingers into a fist around the damp T-shirt clinging to Noel's skin. Pulls him up against the headboard, his forehead heavy against Noel's. Smells like antiseptic and something so familiar it brings tears to Noel's eyes.

_Who are you?_

_You know._

He's the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Noel fucking hates Christmas. All that fake happiness. Too much food and smiling. Presents you never asked for. Anyway, it's fucking April, too early for Christmas.

You gonna show me the future if I don't change my evil ways, then? Changed 'em already. I'm all cured, right?

He's got the shakes. Dry mouthed, bleary eyed. He stinks of old sweat and Jack Daniels. Of one thousand cigarettes. All cured. Prescription pills instead of coke. Shake him and he rattles.

The Ghost of Christmas Future climbs onto Noel's knees and pushes his masked face against his ear.

_No._

Meg rolls on her side, mashes her rump into his hip. Mumbles in her sleep about just needing one more bump. I'll give you a bump where you can feel it, Noel thinks angrily. 

_Wake up, love. Help me!_

She can't help. He's alone on a rope. He's looking into the abyss at the future the Ghost is showing him: he'll get everything he wants. A new, beautiful wife, two sons and a golden-haired daughter. 

_No complaints. It's fucking perfect._

_Look again._

He does: Beach vacations, decadent parties. He's on tour, all those eager hands reaching up to him. There are pieces missing from this puzzle. Where is Mam? Paul? The band? His heart stops.

_Where's Liam?_

On stage doing his thing. On holiday with Ma and Paul and friends. Without Noel. He locked him out. Cut Noel out like a tumour.

_No._

Only yesterday, Liam's skin soft against his. Liam's mouth. Liam's hands. _Mineminemine_. The only thing that's mine forever.

_No._

The word is full of tender regret.

 _How can I stop it?_

The Ghost lowers his mask slowly. Noel's chest feels tight. Of course.

_Who are you?_

_You know._

Liam of the Possible Future. With his thick beard and sad eyes. He covers Noel's mouth with his own. His kiss is the gleam of silver at the bottom of Pandora's box.

_How can I stop it?_

_Show love._


End file.
